pls choose me
by loveable123may
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are childhood friends. Natsume really loved her so he's been trying to get her to look at him for ten years. suddenly,she gets a boyfriend. what will he do now? kidnap her maybe. natxmik. my 2nd story... i also changed the ending.
1. Chapter 1

"Natsume! You can't have anybody order around like that! Stand up for yourself! So, until you can do that, I'll protect you. Okay?" the little Mikan promised her friend. Once again, the six-

year- old Natsume was bullied by his classmates because he looks too girly and too cute that he attracted everyone's attention. Looking up, his crimson orbs obscured from tears he tried

to hold in, he could still make out the silhouette of his daring savior; a small girl with light complexion; long, wavy, apricot hair tied in a pig-tail that made it look like a candy wrapper; big,

defiant, hazel eyes that always haunt his dreams; and a face that will soon be his. Soon…

Ten years have passed and Natsume became the most popular guy in the area. He became so handsome that girls practically swoon over him. He was also the first in the mock exams

and a national champion in karate for two years in a row. Including his wealthy family backgrounds, he is the most perfect guy you could ever find. But despite all that, he still kept his

cowardly attitude, and cute demeanor.

Along the hall way, Mikan saw him prancing around while holding his favorite toy; Mr. Bear (imagine that). Mikan still can't believe how he won his Karate matches. Maybe his enemies

justcan't resist his charms and can't hurt him, giving him the advantage. She went to all of his matches but he all finished them so swiftly, she doesn't know what happened. Oh well,

right now he can't even hurt a fly. Or so she thought…

"Mikan- chan! Let's go home again together!" Natsume beamed out as he opened the door to Mikan's class. All the girls squealed in delight as they saw the handsome Natsume Hyuuga.

One girl even fainted at the sight of him. She can never get bored with their reaction, Mikan thought. It always amuses her.

"I'm sorry Na-chan I can't go home with you together today. I have a date with sempai." Mikan pleaded.

"Ehhhhh… never heard of it! Congratz on your first boyfriend Mikan!" the girls in the class praised her. She is also popular for her outgoing personality, which is why she has a lot of

friends.

"… Bo- Boyfriend?… se- sempai…?" Natsume stuttered.

"Uhm. He is a year older than us, and he is very mature. I'm sure you two would get along fine." Mikan said enthusiastically.

"…" Natsume didn't answer but his body is trembling right now from uncontrollable rage.

"Na-chan…?" Mikan voiced out; concerned about her friend. But Natsume couldn't hold it in anymore. Ten years of pent up feelings are now going to be unleashed and he wouldn't give a

damn;just because she got a boyfriend, just because he didn't chose HIM! She never even considered her as a Potential Boyfriend! Maybe he made a major miscalculation? Well,

that's that. He doesn't care anymore. She WILL be his; whether she liked it or not!

"…DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT FUCKING CRAP!" Natsume exploded; even throwing Mr. Bear to the ground...!

"NATSUME-KUN?" Everyone in the class shouted, scared of this Natsume they didn't know.

Mikan, with trembling hands, picked up Mr. Bear and handed it to him. "Na- chan pls. don't hurt Mr. Bear, he will get really sad you know." Mikan once again tried. But Natsume snatched

away the doll so forcefully from her and squeezed in front of every body until its head popped off. Everyone screamed at the sight as if they had witnesses a person dying in front of

them. They are so scared they wouldn't even dare take a step or utter a word.

"He he… I never thought you would really get a boyfriend… After all this polishing up I have done… Ten years of hard work, just to make you look at me… and even scaring off all the male

students who dared approach you… you get a boyfriend behind my back?... The gall… Well I don't care… I would have you anyway, one way or the other." He said and carried Mikan in his

arms, and then they jumped out of the window. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THIS IS THE THIRD FLOOR!" the students screamed, and amidst the entire ruckus, they could hear Mikan's pitiful

cry of help disappear in the distance.

"NA-CHAN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT! ME! DOWN!" Mikan screamed but Natsume ignored her. He went in to his house and locked the door, still holding the ranting mikan in his arms.

"I'm home!" he bellowed.

In the kitchen his mom peeked to see what the commotion is all about. "ah. Welcome home. Nice to see you again mikan-chan. Are you staying for dinner?" His mom asked, oblivious to

what was happening.

"Mom! I'm kidnapping her right now so tell her parents she won't be back until I've sullied her." He said which made Mikan even more desperate to get out. But he is so strong, she can't

get away.

"OH. Okay, but don't overdo it okay? I'm worried about your health." His mom replied.

Natsume brought her to his room and locked it. After hearing the soft click of the lock, Mikan became more and more dizzy. A lot of things are happening right now that she can't

comprehend. Suddenly, it all went black and she passed out.

When she woke up, she was lying on the bed naked, with only her undergarments on. Beside her, Natsume is also naked, with only his pants on, sleeping so soundly by her side. She

looked at his face intensely; he was still so beautiful; long, thick eyelashes, strong high cheeks, masculine nose, soft crimson lips, and a buff body. He really became so handsome… so

out of reach… oh well, I guess she would continue to protect him until he found someone in his heart. Until then, he would find someone to protect her too…

"Eh….." she thought, what is Natsume doing in her bed, anyway? No… this is not her bed… this is his room… and they're sleeping together… naked… then all of what happened came back

to her and she screamed her head off.

"!"

Natsume woke up, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Oh… you're awake…" he said nonchalantly. But before he can get a hold of her, she run to the corner of the room, shaking like a rabbit stalked by a wolf. Natsume slowly woke up and

walked over to her. "Don't worry… I still haven't done anything to you. It would be boring if you can't even remember." he said. After gathering all her strength, she ran out of the room

desperate to find help.

"! ! AUNTIE! AUNTIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she shouted on the tip of her lungs, but nobody was answering.

"it is futile to call for her." Natsume said, showing her a note:

_Natsume- kun:_

_Since you and mikan- chan are having a good time together, her family and I thought that it would be good if we gave you some liberties. That is why; we are leaving you two together for three _

_days, while we go to the hot springs. Her parents are leaving her in your hands so take good care. Don't overwork yourselves okay? But we're expecting some good results when we're back. ;) _

_your loving mom._

"" again, Mikan panicked not knowing what to do. She must escape fast. Gathering all her courage, she ran as fast as she could to the door. But when she unlocked it and about to open

it, a hand slammed it shut, so hard it rendered her motionless. OH MY GOD! He caught up to her! What was she to do now.

"Are you really going out with that." Then, she became aware that she's only wearing her underwear. Again she screamed and tried to cover herself with her hands. Natsume took hold

of her wrist and lightly kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, slowly moving down making a hot trail of kisses to her neck. Mikan moaned so sweetly, it made natsume unable to control

his self. He first gave mikan a peck at her lips until she sighed with content, then natsume penetrated her mouth with his tongue. Mikan yielded her self to him, wanting more of this

foreign feeling. It was so sweet and wild it excited her so much that she could feel butterflies in her belly. Suddenly, she's losing strength and it will only be a matter of time before she

collapse. But she didn't care, because natsume immediately snaked his arm around her waist the other cupped her face so he could delve even deeper. When they finally broke apart for

air. Natsume looked at her with such pained expression. What's wrong with him…?

"It's your entire fault this happened. It's all your fault that I had to do this to you.

I've always- always wanted you Mikan; ever since we were young. But no matter what I do, you would always look the other way, not caring about me at all. Who said you could do

that? Who told you not to look at me?" he said and quickly kissed her again so aggressively.

"YOUR WRONG!" she said in between their kisses. "Your wrong…" she repeated, as tears fall down from her petite face.

"I- I have always looked at you! Ever since we were young, I have always watched your back. But- but as time passes by, you are getting further and further away fro- from me. A- A-

And once you are far enough that I couldn't see you anymore, you- you might find a person up there on the same level with you and then you will never again look back at me ever

again..." She said in between her sobs. Natsume just stood there looking at her with a panicked expression.

"Then why the hell did you get a boyfriend? Why didn't you chase after me?" he demanded.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! SO MUCH THAT I'M SO SCARED YOU WOULD LEAVE! I don't want that so I went and find someone who could protect me…"

"BUT YOU'RE MINE! SO I WILL PROTECT! AND NO MATTER WHAT, I WON'T ALLOW ANYONE TO TOUCH YOU! You are mine… so I won't allow you to leave me; even if it meant locking you up

forever…" he said hugging her so possessively but also gently and caringly as if she might break at the slightest touch.

Mikan knows this is the gesture of his love for her and she is so touched by it. Then, she showered him with kisses to ease his anxiety.

"I know… I know… I'm sorry for not understanding your feelings." She whispered gently.

"I'll do anything for you so forgive me okay?" she said hugging him now.

"Then… I'll tell you. You're not allowed to approach any boys other than me…" he ordered.

"okay…" she answered.

"you have to make me lunch everyday, and answer all my calls immediately…"

"okay…"

"if I call for you, come to me even if it's in the middle of the night."

"okay…"

"and no matter where we are, if I told you to, you have to have sex with me…"

"okay…" she answered absent- mindedly.

"okay, then I want to have one now." He demanded.

"Eh… Eh…Ah… Na-chan- nachan- NA-CHAN STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME!" Mikan screamed. But natsume attacked her anyway and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Mikan

couldn't help the sudden pleasure she felt… it was too much for her so she passed out

"Ah…" Natsume said feeling no remorse whatsoever. Oh well. They still have three more days to go; and he certainly will give her mom a good result. Hehe… his days of fun is just

starting and he will enjoy it for the rest of his life. \(-3-)/ the end.

* * *

it's not that good but comment anyway


	2. Chapter 2

i didn't really know why i continued it but i remembered Mikan Has A Boyfriend! So i used my 2nd favorite couple, Misaki x Andou. this is still a Natsume x Mikan story however, but mostly on Andou's Point Of View. Thx for the good compliments on my first chapter, but pls. if u think it's not good, you can criticize, comment, and talk about it. I really want to improve, so u can ejoy even greater stories in the future.

Oh and i sooooo like Gakuen Alice, but i hope it ends already. i want to see how they end up together. and i like the part when mikan confessed to natsume through telepathy. most beautiful part yet *sniff. sniff*

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed :) i do not own Gakuen Alice, Okay?

* * *

I changed the ending. Sorry about the random one. i just thought that if i did it you guys wold comment on it and give suggestions... this is just my second story and i'm not really that confident in my skills. Anyways here's THE REAL SECOND CHAPTER. It did not change as much though. I just changed the names on the Epilogue. Enjoy (^^)  


* * *

"I'm really sorry senpai! I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want to lie to myself any longer! I- I- I'm really sorry! Please forgive me Andou- senpai but I want to break up!" Mikan bowed

and pleaded earnestly to the person she used to date (even if it's only for a day... Or less). Now that she knows her feelings and Natsume's are mutual, she wants nothing to hinder

them any longer even if it meant hurting someone.

"… I don't wanna…" Andou said. "For a long time… I've wanted you mikan-chan, and I will love you more than anyone else, so please, choose me." He told her with such a heart- scalding

expression that Mikan began to cry, feeling guilty for upsetting him.

"Se- sempai… sempai, I'm really sorry!" She pleaded again, as her cry became heavier and heavier by the second.

"EHHHH! I'm sorry Mikan- chan! It's a joke! I'm just joking! Pls. stop crying already!" Tsubasa Andou panicked. He didn't really expect her to cry. Anyway, he knew all along the

relationship between Mikan and Natsume. He even saw Natsume sometimes bully the male students who approached Mikan. He just wanted to help them both with their awkward

situation, so he planned to get Natsume filled with jealousy until he erupts with it (And as you can see, it worked. Refer to the first chapter pls).

"AAAhhh Andou is making a girl cry!" shouted the bystander students who witnessed their earlier conversation. " WOOT! Andou you lady killer!" "Enemy of all women!" "You sadistic

pervert! Leave her alone!" came the cries of the students who thought it fun to make Tsubasa flustered.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS AND LEAVE US ALONE ALREADY! Don't mind them Mikan- chan… hahaha… anyway, I already knew how you feel so don't worry about it already." he said.

"AAAAAHHHHH! EVERYBODY LET'S CALL MISAKI AND WATCH HIM GET BEAT UP!" Someone from the audience suggested and everybody agreed.

"NOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHH YOU BASTARDS DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" he hollered running after the students who may as well be the people who will give him doom and intense

suffering once they've informed Misaki of what happened. Misaki is his fiancée after all, but nobody really knows since they don't talk about it at all; and Mikan is Misaki's favorite kouhai

so once she heard what happens… ahh he doesn't even want to think about it.

"Mikan- chan! CONGRATZ!" He called after her as he ran to find a safe hiding place since capturing all of the witnesses would be futile.

Mikan stood there not really knowing what happened. But, oh well, Tsubasa –senpai said it was okay so it is; and she left to find Natsume, her thoughts about andou disappearing like a

bubble that popped into thin air.

After School, Andou Tsubasa walked slowly as blood oozed out of his body that is covered with wounds and cuts from severe beating. It really was tough enough when Misaki found him

hiding in the storage room and beat the crap out of him; but just minutes later, Natsume came as well, after knowing that it was none other than Tsubasa that dated Mikan before (thus,

making him Mikan's First ever Boyfriend which pissed Natsume even more) and beat the shit out of him too. So this is what he gets for helping Mikan. If only they knew his real

intentions… sigh, they should be thanking him and kissing his feet for his good deed, but no… he gets beaten up instead! Life really is unfair, he thought as he walked towards the street

lined with Sakura trees, the sakura petals dancing to the beat of the wind. He sat on a bench where he usually goes to after school, and there he noticed Mikan and Natsume talking

under what he thinks is the biggest tree around the area. He saw Natsume shouting at Mikan and lecturing her, but he can't hear what they are talking about since they're really far

away. Suddenly Natsume kissed Mikan and he saw his hands go under her shirt. Then, he heard Mikan's screams as she tried to get away from Natsume. Kids these days, he thought.

Once again Natsume silenced Mikan with kisses and touching her everywhere until she was overcome with pleasure. Suddenly, he realized that Tsubasa was watching them with that

silly expression on his face. Tsubasa's eyes connected with Natsume, his lips still attached to mikan and refusing to let go as she clutched at his shirt and gasped for air. Tsubasa noticed

the challenge in natsume's eyes as he glared at him from the distance. This kid is sca-ary, he thought as he watch natsume push mikan to the ground and they both disappear from

sight, concealed from the bushes that surround them ( *blush*). He stared at that spot for a very long time, hearing Mikan's muffled cries and groans. He finally got up, thinking to

go visit Misaki tonight and appease her anger. He would need roses for that, dozens of it. Then, he observed his bruises and thought that he may as well need chocolates too. And so,

our hero, for this chapter, started to walk towards the sunset in the direction of where his fair, albeit violent, damsel resides; smiling to himself and thinking of what he will do once he

got there (*blush deeper*).

Ten years later, Mikan held her baby daughter in her hands as she tried to sooth her and stop her from crying. She watched the little bundle as she sucked on Mikan's breast, disabling

her to cry any longer. This is the fruit of the love she made with her husband and no doubt will they make more. Brimming in bliss and happiness, Mikan didn't notice her husband come

behind her and he held her there.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Misaki was disappointed you couldn't come to greet their first son, Ruka. Tsubasa was gloating him all day." He said and went to give their daughter a peck

on the forehead. "I'm home Hotaru." He told her while carrying her in his arms.

"Ah! She is so happy to see you NATSUME- CHAN" She said as she kissed HER HUSBAND, NATSUME. "Did you have fun at the party?"

"I did… but not as much when you're not around." He informed her giving the baby to her again.

"Anyway Mikan, so let's go sleep already. I was soo tired from making excuses of why you didn't come." he said and nibbled on her ear lobes. "I'm still hungry you know."

_Tired... you most likely just glared at anyone who's approaching, idiot... _she thought and sighed

"Okay, but it's your turn to tuck her to bed AND make her sleep." Mikan bargained, and they all went to bed with great satisfaction.

THE END ! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


End file.
